Birdcage  A MI karaoke fic
by funkyhats
Summary: the gang go out to the new birdcage karaoke bar. just a karaoke fic i have started for you, YOU SAY WHO YOU WANT TO SING WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO SING. so basically this is your fic, if this is going to work, you, yes you need to R&R immedantly please :
1. Magnus Fever

**AN IMPORTANT:** _hey everyone! So this is my new karaoke fic titled Birdcage! I hope you enjoy it and __please PM REVIEW me with ideas for songs you want the characters to sing and who to__! This is after city of glass so anything in city of fallen angles hasn't happened yet, but please I insist enjoy! Probably little plot just the MI gang out for a night at the Birdcage, New yorks newest karaoke bar! Do some people have some things they would like to say but can only do it through song? WELL AS A READER THAT IS YOUR CHOICE SO REVIEW! This first chapter is dedicated to __**ForYourEntertainmentXo**__ for her consistent reviewing and general inspiration! I hope you enjoy! _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the lyrics in this story nor the characters!_

"Magnus I really don't see the point of this" Alec began picking at the blue shirt Magnus had just thrown at him from inside his cavern of a closet. Alec heard the word '_eureka_!' before Magnus strutted out of the doorway hands on his hips as he did a little twirl.

"Ta-Da!" Magnus exclaimed sliding a hand down his waist "what do you think?"

It took all of Alec's energy to not let his mouth drop open when he took in the sight of his lover. Very tight very leather black pants gripped his boyfriends butt and legs like a second skin, he wore his favourite bright M belt buckle and a tight silver t-shirt that showed off his lean slightly muscular build. His hair was done up in its cascade of glittered spines and his moss green cat's eyes had just the right amount of black (glittered) eyeliner to make them pop. All in all Magnus look incredibly sexy right now.

Alec gulped trying to hide the blush he felt creep up his neck "er… Magnus you look… great"

Magnus's sexy smiled turned into a small frown. "Great? That's it?" he asked slumping against the door looking crest fallen. Alec cursed himself; he knew how Magnus was about his exterior appearance.

Alec went to Magnus placing a hand around his waist and kissing him gently on the cheek "I meant you look incredibly hot, fantastic, glorious, beautiful, sexy _as always_"

Magnus purred his hand slinking up to rest around Alec's neck "see that wasn't so hard, there is hope for your fashion sense yet"

Alec chuckled resting his head under Magnus's chin his eyes sparkling with an idea.

He grabbed the front of Magnus's shirt (which was hard considering how tight it was) and pulled Magnus with him as he walked backwards towards the bed, Magnus shocked followed until Alec's knees hit the side of the bed sending the couple sprawling on top of it. Magnus laughed Leaning up on his elbows above his lover who was smiling up at him shyly.

"I was thinking-" Alec said absently tracing a finger from Magnus's belt to his chin "-that we could maybe stay into night, you know _'relax'_?"

Magnus knelt down and brushed his lips against Alec's which made Alec's breathe hitch in his throat.

"Truly darling nothing would please me more then to _'relax' _with you-" he whispered seductively before pulling back and leaning off his boyfriend who made a disgruntled sound "-but we have prior engagements, and I hate to leave people waiting"

Magnus whirled back around picking up Alec's discarded blue shirt and throwing it yet again towards his lover "now, put this on darling, before I fight my better judgement and forget about this evening I had planned"

Alec rolled his eyes slipping the shirt over his head before following his boyfriend out of the bedroom.

"But Magnus you know I can't… you know"

"-Sing?" Magnus finished for him slinking an arm over his lovers shoulder as he locked the apartment door behind them with a flick of his bangled wrist. "Don't worry Alexander, once I get enough Martini's into you, you will be able to sing, dance and balance a ball on your nose while juggling knives all with your eyes closed"

Alec frowned mumbling under his breath fidgeting nervously with the stele tucked away under his jeans.

Magnus sighed placing a palm on Alec's cheek bringing them face to face "come now darling this night is about letting loose, _relaxing_-" Alec raised an eyebrow "-with your family and closest friends. Everyone has been so uptight lately, what with Ma" Magnus stopped himself before he could continue. Max's death was still raw for the family and tonight he especially didn't want to reopen the wound.

Alec squeezed Magnus tighter, knowing what he was about to say but not bringing the issue up. Angel forbid him to break down on the cab ride to the damn bar.

Magnus held Alec closer continuing "and the mortal war, and politics. Its time to cut back"

The couple left the apartment building and descended down the steps before Magnus started to hail down a cab, god there were barely any taxi's left in Brooklyn on a Friday night.

"But I could cut back at home" Alec protested "and I could relax and let loose here, with you" Alec smiled snuggling closer to Magnus "we could watch _Gilligan's island_" he said linking his hand with Magnus's.

Magnus stopped for a second, it was a tempting offer, them at home Gilligan's Island in the background as the snuggled on the couch, which would probably lead to canoodling. And a grateful not-having-to-spend-my-Friday-night-doing-karaoke-with-my-family Alec would make for excellent foreplay.

A cab pulled up on the side walk just a meter away from the couple. Magnus drew Alec in close kissing his forehead. "Tempting, but I'm going to have to pass" he said letting go of his boyfriend before sliding into the cab patting the seat next to him.

"Sometimes Magnus, you're the _Bane_ of my existence." Alec said sullenly hopping into the cab next to his boyfriend as he relayed the address.

Magnus chuckled pulling Alec in close to his side "we have about twenty minutes before we get there?" he whispered brushing his lips against Alec's jaw making the younger man shiver.

"Do you think it will be long enough?" Alec asked as he pulled Magnus on to his lap completely disregarding the cab driver as they pulled out from the curb.

Magnus shrugged making ghostly kisses down Alec's neck making his heart flutter rapidly in his chest.

"If not we could circle the block a few times" Magnus suggested placing his hands comfortably behind Alec's neck.

Alec contemplated this for a moment his azure blue eyes shining with well controlled lust. "I'm not singing" he said finally as Magnus began to suck gently on the nape of his neck exciting a quiet moan.

"And-" Alec said his voice quiet and breathy "I'm not going to enjoy it"

Magnus snorted "trust me darling" he said with a glitterely wink "you will enjoy it" before he tilted Alec's head up and crushed their lips together.

* * *

><p>"For the love of angel where are they?" Isabelle said growing impatient, Simon watched as she began to stomp along the side walk furiously, her long red stilettos making little clink clink sounds as she paced.<p>

_Clink clink clink_.

"Izzy, calm down. They will be here soon" Simon said trying to comfort the girl as she became more agitated.

_Clink clink clink._

"The invitation said to be here at precisely nine fifteen, it's almost Ten o'clock!" she said stopping in front of Simon and waving a silver embroidered slip of paper in front of his face. It looked more like some sort of wedding invitation, well that was what Simon thought when he opened his mail box and saw it. Magnus really went all out when it came to inviting guests, even if when he opened it was addressed to 'the mundie'. Simon let that slide though, 'cos he was the bigger man… boy… guy.

"Izzy im sure there is a perfectly good explanation to why they are late, maybe there was a demon attack" Simon watched as Izzy's eyes grew wide as she gaped at him.

Simon quickly backtracked "or not, infact I am one hundred percent sure that their lateness had nothing to do with a demon attack. Im positive. So positive in fact I have become a proton"

This didn't seem to comfort the frantic shadowhunter she just began to pace again, looking longingly at the line that had formed outside the entrance to the _Birdcage_, New yorks newest bar and apparently The-Place-to-BE. Well according to Isabelle at least, who despite having her typical shadowhunter duties still managed to keep more upto date with the latest trends then Simon could.

The only reason Simon was coming along to this shindig of Magnus's was a) he hoped that maybe he could score some stage time for his band (which was currently called carnivorous cookies, Erik's idea not his) and b) really he had nothing better to do on a Friday night apart from an epic quest that needed completing on dungeons and dragons.

"Simon! Hello are you even listening to me?" Isabelle asked waving her manicured hand in Simon's face snapping him back to the real world, which was actually more like his game then he would care to admit.

"Ah, sorry I was so riveted by your voice I blanked out" Isabelle snorted at his sarcasm but didn't laugh.

Simon hadn't heard her laugh in a while. Maybe tonight would be good for her.

"I was saying have you seen Clary and Jace? They should be here too." It was Simon's turn to snort as he pointed to the back ally behind Izzy where Jace and Clary had been making out for the past ten minutes.

Ever since the whole incest debacle had been solved those two could barley spend any time apart. Constantly joined by either their hands or their faces. It grew to be quite annoying actually.

Izzy made a small 'o' shape with her mouth before turning back to Simon "I bet that's what Alec's doing too" she said pouting slightly "everyone is making out and we're stuck out here, because the stupid bouncer won't let us through" she said sighing

Simons shrugged watching Izzy as she flicked her long ebony black hair behind her head revealing the smooth pale skin of her shoulder, to those mundane watching on they would see a girl with flawless pearly white skin, but Simon and other Downworlders could see the still flawless dark tattooed swirls and patterns that covered her skin. The marks of a warrior.

"Well" Simon said moving the smallest of steps closer to her "we could you know, do what apparently everyone else is doing"

Izzy laughed once covering her mouth with her hand, when she saw Simon was, indeed not laughing she stopped "oh, you were serious"

Simon turned away forcing out a fake laugh "Ha, no I wasn't I was kidding, you know joking, pulling your leg"  
>Izzy stared at Simon perplexed "<em>pulling my leg<em>?" she asked incredulously her plump red lips pulled into a thin line.

Simon sighed honestly Shadow hunters were so clueless sometimes "no Izzy it's a mundane expression"

"Oh, well it's not very good is it!" Izzy said sounding so much like _Hermione Granger_ that Simon laughed out loud.

"Whats so funny!" Izzy demanded not liking being on the unknown side of a joke.

Simon cleared his throat ready to begin the ultimate explanation and introduce Izzy into the miraculous world of _Harry Potter_ that would just blow her mind, before he heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey Simon! Izzy look who we found!" Clary's high voice came as she walked towards them, her hand tightly interlaced with Jace's and trudging behind them was… Maia?

Simon smiled as Maia approached them, wearing just a casual jeans and a top that said _'you read my t-Shirt, that's enough social interaction for one day'._ Simon laughed walking over to Maia.

"Hey" he said gesturing to her shirt "nice one"

She smiled "not so bad your self Vamp" she said poking his chest where the words were written _'Sarcasm; it beats killing people'_

Simon grinned "look's like we both have the same humour"

Maia shrugged looking past him before meeting his eyes "yer, it looks like that"

* * *

><p>Clary watched as Izzy came up beside Simon who was talking to Maia, she internally groaned. For a guy who had never gotten a girl before now had two hanging off him, he must feel pretty lost.<p>

"What is it babe?" Jace asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"nothing, it dosnt matter" she said watching the trio from out of the corner of her eye, Simon right in the middle of a love triangle, Clary only hoped he did the right thing.

"greeting's all, im glad you all came" said the billowing voice of Magnus Bane as he approached the group, Alec closely on his heels looking slightly flushed but apart from that his usual sullen self.

Clary smiled detangling herself from Jace "thanks for inviting us Magnus" she said before Izzy stormed her way past Clary looking angry.

"You!" Izzy said poking Magnus in the chest with every word she spoke "Are. Incredibly. Late!"

Magnus smirked casting a look over his shoulder to Alec "my sincerest apologies Isabelle, something… came up that I just had to deal with immediately"

Jace snorted coming from behind Clary followed by Simon and Maia who were deeply engrossed in a convocation about _Star Wars_.

"Something came up hmm" Jace said smirking at the now blushing Alec who was suddenly incredibly interested in his torn sneakers.

Magnus's cat eyes narrowed at Jace "yes, and you can be sure that If you persist I will share all the delicious details with you. But for now!" Magnus clapped twice capturing the group's attention "come now children karaoke awaits for no man!" he said before glancing at Maia, Clary and Isabelle "Nor WO-man!" again he glanced at Simon "Nor vampire!"

"Why do I have to be singled out? Im a man"  
>"Ha!" Jace said teasing Simon as the group followed Magnus as he passed the bouncer without so much as a few words exchanged "your about as much of a man as dear Isabelle is" Jace paused as if rethinking that statement "actually, im pretty sure she's more man then you"<p>

"Shut up, Jace Wayland…Lightwood…Herondale oh what ever the hell your name is" Simon spat.

Clary rolled her eyes drowning out her boyfriend and her best friends bickering as she followed Magnus through the bar to a more secluded corner, it all looked fairly modern with a spotlight shining on the stage with the karaoke machine set up. Clary was actually excited.

"Have you ever done karaoke" she asked Maia as they both followed Magnus to a circular table (he had a thing for circle tables) so close to the stage that they were practically on it.

Maia shook her head "the shower is my karaoke" they both laughed quietly taking their seats, Magnus then Alec then Isabelle, followed by Simon, Maia, Clary and Jace.

"So who is above the legal drinking age?" Magnus asked with a flourish of his hand.

Clary stuttered a no; her mother hated alcohol almost as much as she hated motorbikes. Which was a lot. Clary had already broken her no motorbikes rule so she wasn't going to break this one. while everyone else said yes according to their particular race. Including Simon.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at Simon, but didn't protest snapping his fingers so several drinks appeared on the table, Clary could smell the distinct fruity smell from here. Jace lifted the drink up and examined it wrinkling his nose. Clary noted in a very cute way.

"What is it about people offering my pink drinks? I'm a man, pink isn't manly" Jace said placing the drink down and beating his chest, Clary laughed.

Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again making the pink fruity drink disappear and a brown beverage appear in its place.

"Happy Nephlim?" he asked sipping his own drink that had a small glitterely umbrella in it.

Jace scoffed gulping some of the drink down "deliriously"

"Are these fairy drinks? You know how I react to fairy drinks" Simon said eyeing the glass suspiciously

"Magnus wouldn't turn you into a rat again" Izzy said before turning to Magnus "would you?"

Magnus smirked finishing off the rest of his drink before standing up "well I think, as host of this party I should get the ball rolling"

He leant down and kissed Alec on the top of his head who blushed furiously before waltzing to the unoccupied stage and scrolling through the karaoke machine, sending a smirk to the group who had all started their own convocations.

Clary watched as he grabbed the micro phone stepping into the spot light as the pumping beat of the song started;

"This-" he said his voice amplified by the micro phone "-is for my beautiful boyfriend Alec!"

Alec ducked his head embarrassed, but as the song started to get into a more steady rhythm, one that clary recognized she thought that maybe Alec had more worries then that dedication.

* * *

><p>Magnus seemed to know the song off by heart not even facing the screen as his voice low voice filled the Bar. Capturing everyone's attention as his back was to the crowd one foot tapping to the beat.<p>

"_There he goes my baby walks so slow. Sexual! Tic-tac-toe, Yeah, I know we both know it isn't time. No? But could you be m-mine?_

Magnus whirled around holding the micro phone in one hand as he started to swivel his hips in little figure eights, Clary was amazed that he could be so… flexible in those leather pants. All the time he sang his eyes never left Alec's

"_We'll never get too far Just you, me, and the bar-" _

Magnus strutted across the stage like he owned the dam thing, making each of his moves so sensual clary had to blush, he smiled slightly as he sang the next line;

"_Silly ménage à trois, sometimes. "Would you be m-mine?"_

He pointed out to Alec_"Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?"_

Magnus spung on the ball of his foot ending in a power stance one hand raised in the air_  
>"Oh baby, light's on. But your mom's not home. I'm sick of laying down alone. Hey. With this fever, fever, yeah! My one and own I wanna get you alone. Give you fever, fever, yeah!"<em>

He smiled seeming to really be enjoying himself Clary watched as he leant forward constantly moving to the rhythm, moving his hips with the beat one hand sliding up his thigh to his chest

"_There it goes. You're still my soul and so. 'Cause, sweetheart. No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me or can find me, ooh. Time to be m-mine"_

He put his arm out like he was holding a stirring wheel, while moving his leather covered hips in fluid thrusting motions _"Let's get inside your car. Just you, me and the stars. Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes"  
><em>

He crossed the stage coming to the end of it jumping off, the cordless micro phone followed as he graced the crowd who all seemed so wrapped up in his performance. _"Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?"_

He smiled winking towards the table Clary assumed at Alec; she briefly turned around to see Alec's expression. His Blue eyes were glued to his boyfriend who sang the song so proactively, his mouth hanging open much like a goldfish, a very red gold fish who was gripping the side of the table so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah__, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Clary turned back to Magnus who had dropped down into a crouch, his eyes also glued to his boyfriend, one leg gliding out to the side, before he swung it back out rolling back into a standing position.

With every word he spoke he came closer to their table before he was standing right in front of Alec who was looking up at him the still shocked expression as before. He placed a finger under Alec's chin snapping his mouth shut still singing the lyrics.

"_Baby your mine, baby your mine, mine__, your mine"__  
><em> If Clary hadn't of known better she would have thought Alec would jump him right there and then. But of course this was Alec.

Magnus spun around making his way back to the stage, purposely glancing over his shoulder at Alec, though Magnus was performing in front of... quite a lot of people, it was clear who he was actually performing for._  
><em>_"Oh baby, light's on, but your mom's not home. I'm sick of laying down alone, hey!"_

Magnus fanned his face with his hand as the song was slowly coming to its close. Back on the stage he returned to leaning on the karaoke machine in an unbelievably sexy manner. Even Clary could admit that. _"With this fever, fever, yeah! My one and own. I wanna get you alone. Give you fever, fever, yeah!"_

"Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine. Oh baby, light's on. But your mom's not home. I'm sick of laying down alone"

Magnus slid his hand down his body resting it on his belt buckle, his whole body rolling as one with the music. _"With this fever, fever, yeah!" _

Magnus returned the cordless micro phone to its stand as he let go of the micro phone still singing into it as he slid his hands down the stand crouching so his whole body practically grinded against the thin silver metal pole. _"Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever! Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!"_

He rose up to his full height finishing the song belting out the last lines in perfect timing and voice raising one arm in the air and throwing his head back_ "Give you fever, fever, yeah. Give you fever, fever, yeah!"_

* * *

><p>Clary was flabbergasted. The music came to a close and the whole bar erupted in applause, even a few wolf whistles were thrown in, one by Isabelle. The group applauded Magnus as he came to sit back in his seat.<p>

"Magnus that was… wow" Isabelle said smiling wildly

Jace shrugged "it was pretty good" Clary kicked him under the table glowering at him

Simon and Maia agreed with Isabelle both having the actual artist to compare Magnus too.

Magnus thanked everyone, except Jace before he turned to his lover "So what did you think babe?" Magnus asked placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec was focusing on not getting in an extremely uncomfortable position.

Alec looked up; knowing his face was beetroot red he opened his mouth the closed it again trying to find the right words. But he couldn't in fact nothing could sum up Magnus's… showmanship.

"Oh stuff it" he mumbled wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck and bringing their lips crashing together conveying exactualy just how turned on he was in the kiss as he permitted Magnus's tongue entrance into his mouth, like the cab driver completely forgetting about his friends as his hands snaked their way up into Magnus's shirt relishing at the feel of his boyfriends goldern skin with a gleam of sweat because of the leather and lights. Alec hummed while Magnus groaned and shuffled closer so that now he was straddling Alec's lap.

"Well I think that is your answer" Simon said forcibly looking down into his now empty glass not looking at the couple as everyone else on the table was doing.

When their make out session started to get more heated Isabelle poked Magnus in the back roughly

"Okay you two save it for later! Please some of us would like some more drinks!" she said as Alec pulled back from Magnus his face flushed and lips swollen, blushing horribly.

Magnus irritated that now wishing he was at home with his incredibly hot boyfriend grunted before returning to his own seat, but keeping his hand on Alexander's thigh tracing small circles. He snapped his fingers and everyone's glasses were filled, Clary's with lemonade.

"We'll save it for later" Magnus whispered in Alec ear drawing them close so Alec was tucked under his arm. Slowly but surly Alec was getting used to PDA in front of his friends. But basically jumping him had scared him a bit so Alec just nodded keeping silent and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Izzy stood up placing her drink down as she began to address the group "so with Magnus's little performance done, I thought that maybe we should make this interesting, make it a contest and after we have all had a turn we could get the audience-"

"Don't you mean the drunken loons still hanging around here after we're done?" Jace said placing an arm over Clary's shoulder.

Izzy glared at him pretending he hadn't spoken; "we could get the audience to vote on whose performance was the best"

"What would the winner get?" Maia asked looking determined

"Well im not quite sure…" Izzy said flicking her hair aside.

"How about they decide?" Clary said thinking that this could be fun.

"I want one trillion dollars!" Simon said raising his pinkie finger to the corner of his mouth like _doctor evil. _The Shadow hunters looked at him quizzically, while Clary tried to ignore him, Magnus rolled his eyes and Maia laughed.

"Anyway" Izzy said as she began to make her way to the stage obviously she was next "I think something a little less, stripper tease is in order, so friends, family, Maia" Maia growled under her breathe as Izzy began to scroll through the playlist "I shall now amaze you with my tribute, to a very special person!" she said smiling as she made her selection.

_**AN:**__ cliff-hanger! So how did that go? Did you love it? Hate it? Remember if you want more I need to know what you think Izzy should sing and to whom? What should the reward be and when im done WHO SHOULD WIN! I can't update if I don't have anything to work with SO review or PM me with songs people and the mysterious prize!, also would you like anyone to join this little karaoke party?_

_**R&R  
><strong>_


	2. i am so sorry guys!

Yes I did upload the wrong chapter :( *face palm* dam you tiredness! Sorry about that guys!


	3. Izzy: taking chances

**AN:** _hey sorry about the wrong updating of the chapter and also being so late with updates I was waiting for a significant amount of suggestions but they never came :( needless to say very depressing though there were a lot of suggestions for Alec which are all being taking into account! But Alec will be one of our last performers so please review Pm me with OTHER characters and WHAT THEY SHOULD SING! Again sorry about the mix-up I will never update so early in the morning and rush it again!_

* * *

><p>Simon watched as Izzy ascended up the stairs on to the stage she smiled out into the crowd and Simon could have swore that her eyes lingered in his general direction a little longer then they were meant to. Simon gulped. But as the slow acoustic guitar sound started up and Isabella faced the crowd one hand gripping the micro phone stand the other tapping her thigh gently with the beat, she looked down at Simon smiling gently before her voice began to weave its magic;<p>

"_Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about your world, but"_

She looked right at Simon her gaze never wavering. Simon could only stare, Magnus's song had made him feel… awkward was probably the best way to put it, but this; this was a whole new kind of awkward.

"_Don't want to be alone tonight; on this planet they call earth."_

Simon remembered the night right after Max died, Izzy hauled up in her room, not willing to speak to anyone, so filled with mourning and regret and guilt. Simon remembered how at first he had really thought they were going to do it. Like _'do it'_ do it. He would have never thought he would be that lucky, a nerd like him and a gorgeous goddess like Izzy.

But they didn't they didn't even kiss, Simon just lied there listening to Izzy pour her heart out, until her tears stained the blanket beneath her and she fell asleep, curled next to him. He had never seen her look so at peace.

"You don't know about my past, and I don't have a future figured out. And maybe this is going too fast. And maybe it's not meant to la-ast"

Simon felt Clary's foot nudge his, he reluctantly turned to look at his friend who mouthed _she's singing to you_

Simon made a der face before returning his attention to the stage; Izzy's pale skin seemed to glow under the spot light.

Izzy's eyes met Simon's for the briefest of moments before they turned away, she almost looked sad as her voice began to sing in perfect harmony with the chorus_ "But what do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge?"_

She stretched one had out to the crowd grabbing the cordless microphone with the other as she held it closer to her mouth her eyes closing; _"Never knowing if there's solid ground below. Or hand to hold, or hell to pay."_

Everyone's eyes, including Isabelle's seemed to be on Simon now, he felt Maia's liquid lava gaze to the side of him and felt himself shrink was bad.

_"What do you say, what do you say? I just want to start again, and maybe you could show me how to try"_

Izzy stood away form the stand now holding the microphone to her mouth tilting her head back, her black hair swayed behind her like an ebony curtain as she got more into the beat of the song, tapping one heeled boot in the rhythm that was gradually building.

"_And maybe you could take me in, somewhere underneath your skin?"_

Jace sniggered at the last line which caused everyone, but Maia, to glare at him, he mouthed 'what' before returning his attention to Isabelle.

As she got more intone with the song, and more into it so did the crowd Simon could hear some people clapping in the beat, which only egged the theatrical Izzy on thurther, she placed the microphone back on the stand throwing her hands up in the air, a huge genuine smile on her face.

'_At least she is smiling'_ Simon thought sending a quick glance to the scowling Maia.

"_What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or hand to hold, or hell to pay. What do you sa-ay"_

Izzy turned to the direction of Simon and pointed out to him, several people whistled and clapped as she made it clear who she was singing to._ "What do you sa-ay?_

Izzy turned to face the rest of the crowd strutting of the stage with a little jump till she was in the middle of the floor microphone in hand she belted out the lyrics, her voice now louder and filled with more confidence.

It was hard not to feel pumped listening to a _Celine Dion_ song. Even Simon was man enough to admit that.

"And I had my heart beaten down, but I always come back for more, yeah."

Izzy made a zig zagging motion with her hands crouching down low,before pretending to pull herself up. _  
>"There's nothing like love to pull you up, when you're laying down on the floor there."<em>

Izzy's hand trailed up her hip past her neck to stand up tall in the air "_So talk to me, talk to me,  
>Like lovers do." <em>She winked at Simon, and if Simon was human and he would have blushed. But instead he just gaped at the young woman who was making the stage hers._  
><em>Izzy turned on her heel strutting back up to the stage _"Yeah walk with me; walk with me, Like lovers do! Like lovers do!"_

She placed the microphone back in the stand throwing both arms up in the air singing out to the crowd, not only was she smiling but her ebony eyes were too, Simon knew it sounded corny but he hadn't seen her so happy since max's death.

"_What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge! Never knowing if there's solid ground below. Or hand to hold-"_

Izzy glanced at Simon her eyebrow raising seductively as she sang the line her voicequieting_ "or hell to pay, what do you say, What do you say?" _she sang the last lines almost as if she was daring Simon to do something. Simon felt his gut flip.

Izzy closed her eyes for the finale gripping the microphone with both of her hands "_Don't know much about your life"_

Her eyes opened and for the briefest of moments Simon saw something flash in her eyes that he doubted anyone had ever seen before_ "Don't know much about your world"_

The music slowed down and Izzy stood stunned by the microphone for the briefest of moments before she blinked and seemed too remember her surroundings the whole Bar cheered but Simon found that Maia didn't even batter an eyelid as Izzy bowed and made her way back to the table.

"Wow iz that was amazing" clary said beaming

"Even I can admit that that sounded good" Jace said smirking slightly, eyeing the stage with curiosity.

Alec nodded leaning over and giving Izzy the briefest of hugs Izzy seemed just as surprised as the rest of them but she returned it.

"You we're great Iz" he said returning back to Magnus's side Magnus held him close nodding "well done Isabelle you got a standing ovation"

Izzy was smiling widely as she turned to Simon "so-" she said her grin not faltering "what did you think _Simon_" she said leaning closer to Simon her hand on his knee.

Simon gulped "i…ah…. I thought it was…"

"I've seen Better" Maia mumbled taking a large gulp of her drink.

Simon distinctively heard Magnus whisper "cat fight" making a pretend clawing motion at the air, Alec snorted, covering it with a cough that attracted the attention of everyone except the two girls.

"Smooth" Jace said rolling his eyes

Izzy sent Maia her trade make glare "I didn't ask your opinion" she said her voice coated with venom

"Because I would give an honest answer" Maia replied coolly and Simon sensed Izzy's anger rise.

Izzy stood up both her hands on the table glaring down at Maia "do you have a problem with me?" she asked it was Simon who noticed the beginnings of Isabelle's whip wrapped around her wrist like a cobra ready to strike.

Maia smirked standing up also holding her drink in her hand; she stood up so abruptly it sloshed over the edge "I don't have a problem? Do you?"

Magnus watching the display with amused eyes sighed "I knew I shouldn't have given minors alcohol"

Clary's fake over emphasised laugh broke the glaring competition between Maia and Izzy she reached over and grabbed Izzy's wrist.

"Hey Izzy I need to go to the toilet" she paused when Izzy didn't move. Simon watched as Clary went up behind Izzy tugging on her arm "_like. Right. Now_"

Izzy rolled her eyes but followed Clary in the direction of the girl's toilets. When she and Clary were out of sight Maia sat back down, arms crossed over her chest pouting.

Jace cleared his throat as the silence settled "I have never understood that whole toilet pairing thing" he said turning to Maia "do all girls do it?"

Maia just glared at him standing up and excusing herself as she headed in the direction of the bar. Simon sighed.

"With that little, spat on hiatus I think another singer is in order" Magnus said clapping his hands once, looking down at Alec expectantly. Alec shook his head his eye brows furrowed.

Magnus's smiled didn't waver as he turned to Jace and Simon, his cat's eyes glinting in the bar's light, made Simon uneasy.

"So who's next" he said eyebrows raised at the two boys.

Jace and Simon turned to each other, neither willing to volunteer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _…and I'll leave it there for you, so what did you think? Also this story is only going to work if you give me inspiration people *snaps fingers like Magnus* so chop chop ;)_


	4. Jace Iris

_**AN:** yes im alive! and sorry this chappy is so short, Jace isnt my most favouritest characters to write im sorry if that shows through :P anyway R&R please i need ideas!_

"Izzy what was that?" Clary asked watching as Izzy applied another coat of glitterely lip-gloss to her lips; she smacked them together before answering

"I don't know what you're talking about Clary…"  
>"Izzy don't lie to me, you and Maia have been at each others throats ever since we got back from Idris, so whats up?" Clay's hands dug into her pockets she knew what was up; at least she had an idea. Simon and his new Vampire appeal. Trust Simon to have two deadly girls after him.<p>

Izzy's cool black eyes trained on Clary, who no longer felt like shying away from the diva's gaze. She remembered when she first met Izzy, all legs and model like figure, sexy and dangerous at the same time. Izzy smiled a sickly sweet smile, but it didn't reach her piercing eyes.

"Sorry I just got caught up in the moment, trust me everything's fine" Izzy turned on her booted foot as she started to exit the bathrooms, clary followed rolling her eyes Izzy was too proud to admit her feelings for Simon. But Clary couldn't help but feel a sense of dread when they returned to the table.  
>Izzy nudged Clary in the rib gently cocking her head to the stage, Clary followed Izzy's gaze and felt her mouth gape open as she saw Jace jump up on to the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll have a go, I mean I was going to save the best for last, but now im thinking you all need an example of how it's done" Jace answered<p>

Simon looked mildly relieved but snorted "yer show us how to fail"

Alec rolled his eyes "Jace I have heard you sing before its nothing special"

Jace leaned down on the table gulping down the last of his drink before smirking at Alec "but that's where your wrong _Ally_-" Alec frowned at the nickname which made Jace smile wider "- I have been holding out on you and Izzy for years, hiding my singing talent from you both until this moment"

Jace stood up on his chair one foot on the table "so gentlemen prepare to be flabbergasted!"

Jace jumped off the table grateful for his shadowhunter reflexes and made a rush to the stage grabbing the microphone in one hand before choosing his song. He caught sight of Clary and Izzy returning to the table and saw Clary look worriedly up at him.  
>She was going to love this.<p>

"This song is for my girlfriend Clary! She's the red head over there" Jace said as he pointed to Clary, he could see her blush for here and duck her head. He was going to blow her mind.

As the karaoke machine started to play Jace cleared his throat bringing the microphone to his lips

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cos I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now."_

Jace thought back to that night in Idris, the letter he left Clary, it was true he did lie about wanting that one night with her, he wanted every night with her, and since they had found out Jace's real parents he had spent many more nights with Clary like that one. Just being in each others company, she looked beautiful, she had always looked beautiful.

_"And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. Cos sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight"  
><em>  
>Jace picked up the micro phone and moved closer to the edge of the stage.<p>

_"And I don't want the world to see me. Cos I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken-"_

Jace looked down and could see clary look up at him with all the love that they had tried so hard to deny, it left him in awe.  
><em>"I just want you to know who I am"<em>

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies-"_ Jace thought back to the anguish he felt when he thought Clary was his sister, knowing he wanted something, something which he shouldn't, how he hurt everyone around him, he even hurt himself.  
><em>"Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive!"<em>

_"And I don't want the world to see me, cos I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken; I just want you to know who I am"_

With Clary Jace had never been happier _"I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am.  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>"

* * *

><p>Jace smiled bowing down low as majority of the crowd cheered him on; he placed the micro phone back in its holder before jumping down off the stage to be hugged by Clary.<p>

"That was great" Clary said wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground slightly crashing their lips together. She laughed after several moments before pushing him away.

"I hate to admit it but that was pretty good" Magnus said as they returned to the table.

Izzy clapped waggling an eyebrow "all those times I heard you in the shower, you were holding out on me Jace!"

"Wait" Simon said throwing Izzy a perplexed look "_you listen to Jace in the shower_?"

Jace smirked his arm wrapped around Clary's waist "why Isabelle I never knew you felt that way"

Izzy glared at Simon, then at Jace "Alec did it too!" she said defiantly in which everyone's heads turned in Alec's direction.

Magnus raised his eyebrows "what is your fetish with _showers_?"

Alec held his hands up blushing like a fool sending Magnus a warning glare as not to elaborate of his... fetish "once! And that was only because Izzy _swore on the angel _that she could hear Jace singing _Material Girl_"

Jace didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest "Madonna is one of the finest female artists in the world, so what if I did a tribute number"

"_Please_" Simon said rolling his eyes "belting out Material Girl while you shower is hardly a tribute"

Magnus tisked shaking a ringed finger "Madonna would be ashamed, her song is tarnished by your nakedness"

"_Please_" Simon said turning to Magnus "_please_ don't put that picture in our minds"

"It really was funny" Alec said quietly stifling a small chuckle when he avoided looking at Jace, Izzy nodded in agreement.  
>"I think it's... sweet" Clary said hugging Jace closer "in a strange way, but still sweet"<br>"Aww thanks babe… I think" Jace said kissing the top of her head

"Ah, on that note where's Maia?" Simon asked looking around, making Isabelle scowl.

"Why does_ that_ remind you of her, hmm?" Izzy said raising an eyebrow

Simon backtracked "I just realised, that, ah her lack of input into the convocation, she er, wasn't here so I noticed that she was absent?"

Izzy looked at Simon as is he was a complete idiotl, Jace smirked "and excellent deduction Vampire, with theorys like that who needs science"

"HEY IM MAIA! AND THIS IS FOR A SPECIAL, _special friend_ OF MINE, SAY HI SIMON!"

Magnus pointed to the stage, where Maia was now holding the microphone her face flushed and a drink in her other hand, everyone heard Simon gulp.  
>"I think we found her" Jace said as the music began to play.<p>

**AN: **_thanks for being patient I know it must be annoying to have to wait so long, but I don't have many idea to work on, im fresh out so please REVIEW! Whats Maia going to sing? How will Izzy react? And why the hell was Jace singing material girl in the shower?_**  
><strong>


End file.
